


The Dragon Stole My Heart

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: In a cave, M/M, Mutual Pining, jurassic express actually lives in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: luchasaurus is into brandonbrandon is into luchasaurusmarko jb nick and matt are shits about ityall know the deal
Relationships: Luchasaurus/Brandon Cutler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> imma force yall to like this ship

"SAURUS!" Marko yells trying to get Luchasaurus' attention. 

"Huh what? Yeah?" He jolts at Marko's loud voice. 

"You were about to walk into that tree." Marko says pointing in front of them. They are walking back towards their cave, Marko holding Luchsasaurus' hand from the right and Jungle Boy on the left. 

"Oh, thanks, I was lost in thought I guess." Luchasaurus rubs the back of his neck when Jungle Boy lets go to climb the tree. 

"Bout what?" Marko looks up at him, eyes wide and curious. Luchasaurus gets embarrassed, he hadn't really told either of them about where his mind had been lately. 

"Uh– um well, I was sorta thinking about Brandon…" Jungle boy swings his head down from the branch he was on, scrunching his brows in confusion. Marko has a similar look until his eyes light up and he gasps, pointing a finger in Luchasaurus' face. 

"You like Brandon!" Marko giggles and starts bouncing in excitement. Jack smiles widely at him and gives him an upside down thumbs up. 

"I didn't say that!" Luchasaurus drags a hand down his face. "... But it is true…" He imagines Brandon's cute smile and his slightly gravelly voice… _Oh fuck._ Marko cheers triumphantly and jumps up to give Jungle Boy a high five. 

"Are you gonna tell him?" Marko fixes his wide eyed stare back on Luchasaurus, hands balled up by his shoulders in anticipation. 

"I don't know, I don't think he'd like me…" Luchasaurus insecurely picked at some of the leaves on the branch closest to him. 

"WHAT?!!" Luchasaurus jumps back at Marko's voice, almost taking the branch with him. "You're Luchasaurus! You're super cool! He'll totally be into you!" Jungle Boy was nodding along to what Marko was saying and flashed another thumbs up. 

Luchasaurus looks at both of them and chuckles, their big innocent grins instilling him with maybe just a little bit of confidence. 

"Alright… Augh I wouldn't even know what to say to him!" Luchasaurus presses his palms into his eyes. He couldn't just _tell_ Brandon. His hands slip away from his face as he gets lost in thought again. "He's just so cool and funny, and man his _smile_?" Luchasaurus leans his head back against the trunk, looking up at the sky. "Man and he's such a dork it's cute…" Luchasaurus could probably go on for days about what he thought about Brandon. He hears a small snort and immediately gets embarrassed. 

"Oh… that was stupid wasn't it…" Luchasaurus looks down at the ground, kicking at a rock. 

"No no no! It was good! You should say all that to him! It's just…" Marko glances at Jungle Boy who is covering his smile. "We've never seen you with a _crush_ before." Marko giggles again and Jungle Boy's wide grin is completely evident behind his hand. 

Jungle Boy jumps down from the tree and tugs at Luchasaurus' hand. 

"He's right we should go home." Marko grabs Luchasaurus' other hand and starts walking again. "Promise you'll tell him?" Marko brings his huge deer eyes back to Luchasaurus and he sighs. 

"Yeah alright… I'll say something." He can't resist those eyes. Jungle Boy hums his approval and clears his throat. 

"Will be good." He flashes another smile and Luchasaurus returns it, kissing him on the forehead. 

"Thanks kid." They finally make it to their cave, Marko bouncing the whole way over, and settle into their home. 

The next day Marko is running around backstage in search of Brandon. Luchasaurus sees him whizzing by and steps out to catch him. 

"Hey! Don't run in the halls!" He chastises him. Marko looks a little guilty but squirms in his grip where he's being held above the ground. 

"I want to find Brandon!" Marko explains and wiggles more trying to get out of the hold. Luchasaurus can feel his palms start to sweat at the mention of Brandon. 

"We'll see him eventually." Luchasaurus mentions and Marko deflates slightly. 

"Alriiight." He gives in and Luchasaurus gently sets him back down. 

"Wait, where's Jungle Boy?" Luchasaurus wonders, hands on his hips. He told them to stay together when they were backstage. 

"Don't worry I left him with Orange!" 

*cut to Orange and Jungle Boy sitting on the floor, Jungle Boy repeatedly taking off Orange's glasses and putting them back on* 

"Orange? Why?" Luchasaurus asks. It's not that he didn't trust him… but he wasn't 100% faithful in his ability to keep his eye on Jungle Boy or most things really. 

"It's fine, Jungle Boy likes Orange! Uh not like that…" Marko is bouncing up and down and Luchasaurus grabs his shoulders to steady him. 

"Marko focus! Where are they?" Marko snaps back to attention. 

"Oh right, I'll show you." Marko grabs Luchasaurus' hand and leads him to where Orange and Jungle Boy are sitting. 

"Jungle Boy." Luchasaurus calls when he reaches them. Jungle Boy turns his head, hands hovering by Orange's face where he was putting the glasses back in place. He quickly sets them on Orange's ears, smiling before going up to Luchasaurus. He ruffles Jungle Boy's hair before regarding Orange. 

"He wasn't bothering you was he?" Luchasaurus asks the customary dad question. Jungle Boy frowns and signs that he wasn't bothering Orange because Orange likes him.

"I do." Orange agrees and Jungle Boy smiles triumphantly.

"Alright well we should get going." Luchasaurus announces. Jungle Boy pouts but waves goodbye to Orange who returns it slightly lazily. 

"Are you gonna tell Brandon?" Orange asks as Luchasaurus turns around. He freezes and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"Jungle Boy!" Orange is smiling as Jungle Boy glares at him before looking sheepishly at Luchasaurus. "You couldn't have talked about anything else?" 

"Sorry." Jungle Boy apologizes out loud, ducking his head. Luchasaurus sighs. 

"It's okay, just don't tell other people's secrets." Jungle Boy nods and reaches for Luchasaurus' hand. "And you don't say anything either." He points at Orange. 

"I won't. But you should." Orange lowers his glasses. He sighs again. 

"Yeah… I'll work on it." Luchasaurus nods as Marko climbs on his back. Jungle Boy waves to Orange again who smiles at him and they make their way back to their designated room. 

"Orange is funny! We should hang out with him more." Marko states and Jack nods by his side. He takes his hand back to sign that he thinks Orange is cool. "Yeah he's super cool." Marko agrees. 

They get to the room and settle down, Marko sitting next to Jungle Boy who watches him play a game on his phone. 

There's a knock on the door after a bit and Brandon pops his head in. 

"Hey, sorry guys, but are you available to do a BTE bit?" 

"Yes!" Marko immediately answers. "We are available, especially Luchasaurus!" 

"Marko…" Luchasaurus looks at him pointedly, trying not to lose his cool. 

"Uh great, yeah just come with me then." Brandon brushes off Marko's weird phrasing and they all leave the room. 

The taping goes well, Marko slightly put out that Luchasaurus isn't more embarrassing but he is a professional with a Masters degree after all. Now it's over, however, Luchasaurus can feel the butterflies invading his stomach. 

"Thanks guys, I think we got it!" Brandon smiles at them and it's quite possibly the most beautiful sight he's ever seen besides the soft glow of the sunset he can see from their cave. 

"Hey Brandon what are you doing right now at this moment?!" Marko asks, voice far too loud. Luchasaurus covers his face with one of his hands while Marko and Jungle Boy stare at Brandon with wide eyes. 

"Uh, I was gonna film some more bits right now." Brandon responds, amusement and confusion painting his expression. 

"Saurus, is there anything you'd like to _say._ " Marko tries to prompt but Luchasaurus side steps it. 

"It seems like he's busy right now guys, come on let's go." Luchasaurus turns Marko around who starts complaining. Jungle Boy politely waves at Brandon and starts to leave. "Bye, good luck with the rest of the filming." Luchasaurus waves and quickly looks away. 

"Bye Brandon!" Marko waves enthusiastically before catching up with Jungle Boy to hold his hand. 

"Bye guys, see you later." He calls and walks to find the next people he needs to film. 

They make it maybe five steps and Marko is complaining again. 

"Saurus you promised! Remember!" 

"We didn't pinky swear so it doesn't count." Luchasaurus argues, nerves getting the better of him in that moment. 

"Damnit!" Marko clutches his head in defeat. 

"Watch your language." Luchasaurus reminds him and Marko ignores it. 

"Why didn't you remind me?" Marko turns his gaze on Jungle Boy who looks guilty. 

"Forget." Jungle Boy taps his head. Marko pouts but can't really be mad at Jungle Boy, he forgot too. 

"You owe us ice cream!" Marko turns an accusing glare back at Luchasaurus. Jungle Boy perks up and nods. 

"Fine. One scoop only." Marko protests but Jungle Boy nudges him before Luchasaurus can decide they don't get ice cream at all. 

"Fiine." Marko gives in and faces forward again. "I will get you to tell him." He says under his breath, mischievous grin back in place. 

"What was that?" 

  
"Nothing!" Marko shoots a sweet smile toward Luchasaurus. _I will make it happen!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup homies or whatever

Brandon finishes his last BTE bit and makes his way back to the EVP room. He goes through some of the footage, particularly of a certain dinosaur… and isn't at all paying attention to where he's walking as he smiles down at his camera. 

"Whoa dude, sorry." Brandon jumps back at the voice as he sees legs right in front of him in his downward facing. 

"Sorry." He immediately apologizes and looks up to see Nick and that he is standing near the EVP room, getting there by muscle memory. 

"What were you looking at?" Nick comes around to see the bit that was up. 

"Uuuh uh, just the footage from today…" Brandon sort of stammers, a slight pink color dusting his cheeks. There was no reason for him to be nervous about something like that which gave away his true intentions. Nick smirks at the screen paused on a close shot of Luchasaurus. 

" _Aaaaaaaw._ " Nick laughs as Brandon's face starts to turn red. 

"Shut up man!" Brandon drags his free hand down his face, trying to cover his blush. 

"Dude, you're so into him, just ask him out already." Nick playfully shoves Brandon's shoulder. 

"I can't just ask him out!" Brandon's face is flushed but his eyes are filled with worry. "I'm not gonna ruin our work relationship and our friendship just because I decided to be stupid and get a crush on him… I don't wanna lose him…" Brandon scuffs his shoe, eyes glued to the floor. 

"You're talking about Peter aren't you?" Nick asks, tone gentle but knowing. 

"I think we already covered who I'm talking about." Brandon replies, fixing Nick with a deadpan expression. He regrets the harshness of his voice but Nick looks unbothered by it. 

"You don't want to lose him because you just lost Peter, dummy. You may not've had a _crush_ on Peter but he was your partner and you were hoping to be friends. And now you lost him. You don't want the same thing to happen." Nick explains as he softly lays his hand on Brandon's shoulder. Brandon squeezes his eyes shut, rubbing his face in frustration. 

"Peter's an asshole." 

"I know."

"And super annoying." 

"I know." 

"... I miss him." Nick squeezes his shoulder. 

"'I know." He pulls Brandon into his chest in a tight embrace. "You know who's not an asshole though?" Brandon sighs and slowly reopens his eyes. 

"I know. I know he wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I just don't know if I can take getting rejected." Brandon pulls back and Nick pats him on the shoulder again. 

"I get it, but I'm also not so sure he'd reject you." Nick smiles at Brandon's frowning face. 

"Yeah right, you're just trying to get me to tell him." Brandon's sure there's no way his feelings are reciprocated. He shakes his head at Nick but begins to smile again. 

"Well yeah, but because I swear it'll go different then you think. Check the footage, I think that dinosaur was checking out a certain cameraman more often than you might think." Nick smirks and walks away leaving Brandon blushing in the hallway by himself. 

He glances down at his camera before abruptly turning it off… he'll look through that _later_. Brandon enters the EVP room making Matt laugh instantly. 

"Dude what the hell happened to you, you look like a cherry?" Brandon scowls and flops on the couch. 

"Your brother happened to me." 

"Was it about Saurus?" Matt guesses and Brandon covers his face. 

"I regret telling you people anything." Matt laughs harder and throws something at Brandon's face. 

"What the hell?" He removes his hands to look at his lap, Marko's hat sitting in it. 

"He left that here, why don't you return it." Matt smiles, intentions incredibly clear. 

"Did you seriously wait for me to get here instead of taking it back yourself?" Brandon asks but he already knows the answer.

"Yup, now go." Matt shoos him and pulls his phone out. Brandon sighs but stands up anyways. He is too nice. 

He walks over to Jurassic Express' dressing room and knocks. 

"Marko? You left your hat in the EVP room." Brandon calls through the door. He sticks his head in to find an empty room. _Of course, they probably left forever ago._ He closes the door and sighs again. Well what're you gonna do…

÷

"Uh Marko?" Brandon is an idiot. He didn't text Marko to tell him he forgot his hat, he didn't say he'd just keep it with him until the next time they saw each other. Nope. He had to go and return it immediately and now he's standing at the edge of the trees in the dark with Marko on the other side of the phone call. 

"Hello!" Marko answers enthusiastically and Brandon smiles. 

"Uh, I have– you left your hat in the EVP room and–" 

"Oh yeah! I was looking everywhere for that, Saurus promised he'd get me a new one but you have it!" He can feel Marko's happiness through the phone. He shifts from foot to foot nervously though, he is still standing on the edge of a forest with no clue how to navigate it. 

"Yeah, I uh I'm outside your… forest?" Brandon wasn't sure how to phrase that but Marko understands. 

"Oh you're here! I'll come get you! Wait okay do you see a big rock with a smiley face painted on it or a tree with 'Shrek' carved into it?" Marko asks, trying to figure out which one of his navigational markers he is closest to. 

"Uh…" Brandon looks around and finds neither around, he takes a step in and sees a low hanging branch with streamers tied around it. "I see some streamers?" 

"Oh! I forgot about streamer branch! Okay I'm coming! Bye!" Marko hangs up before Brandon can respond, he puts his phone in his pocket and waits, hoping Marko came quickly so he isn't standing out there alone any longer. 

×

"Marko, where are you going?" Luchasaurus asks while Marko tugs his shoes on quickly. 

"To get Brandon!" He answers and Luchasaurus has no time to ask any follow up questions because Marko is barreling out the mouth of the cave and rushing off into the dark using his phone as a flashlight. 

π

After a while Brandon gets bored and pulls his phone back out, scrolling through different social medias, not really paying special attention to anything. He hears some rustling close by to him and he looks up. It's too dark for him to see past the first line of trees and he takes a step back. 

Marko stumbles out, making Brandon jump back slightly. 

"You scared me." He says, clutching his chest. 

"Sorry!" Marko straightens up and brushes a leaf out of his hair from when he tripped and ran into a tree. 

"Uh here's your hat." Brandon reaches into his backpack and pulls it out. Marko takes it graciously and places it back on his head. 

"Thanks!" Now that the exchange is done, Brandon isn't really sure what to do. 

"Uh… alright I guess I'll see you?" Brandon backs up a little more and Marko grabs his arm. 

"Why don't you hang out with us?" He offers, tugging lightly on his shirt sleeve. Brandon looks down at Marko's puppy dog eyes shining in the moonlight. He sighs and nods. 

"Sure." 

"Great!" Marko lights up instantly and shifts his hand so he's holding Brandon's and leads him through the trees. 

Brandon has to admit that he is pretty curious about how they live, not in a judgmental way, he just wasn't sure how Marko charged all of his electronics or if he just had to wait until they were at the arena or out somewhere. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Marko begins prattling on about their place. 

"Our cave is awesome! It's so big and warm and we have a generator for our fridge and our phone chargers, and it's fun watching Jungle Boy climb trees but he can't do it at night or else he could get hurt. I climbed a tree once but then I got stuck and didn't know how to get back down so Luchasaurus had to save me. Jungle Boy laughed but then he hugged me so that was nice." Marko goes on about them and Brandon smiles, charmed by the cute stories and the way Marko's hand squeezes his tighter when he emphasizes his words. 

They enter a clearing that leads to the entrance of their cave. 

"Here it is!" He presents it with the hand holding his phone, light flashing on the ground inside. 

“Marko?” Luchasaurus sticks his head out to make sure it’s him and not some lost people trying to get high in the woods again. 

“Hi, I brought Brandon.” Marko announces and lifts the hand he’s still holding up. Jungle Boy peeks his head out from behind Luchasaurus before smiling and coming over to pull Brandon inside. Brandon follows, glancing at Luchasaurus who looks around… embarrassed? 

“H– hey, sorry it’s a mess in here. I told _Marko_ to clean up his candy wrappers.” Luchasaurus fixes Marko with an authoritative stare before going back to looking sheepish. “Thanks for bringing Marko’s hat. He was real upset about it.” He says while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“No I wasn’t!” Marko crosses his arms over his chest. Jungle Boy mimes crying and Marko smacks him. 

“Hey! No fighting!” Luchasaurus pulls them apart and looks nervously up at Brandon again. Brandon is smiling behind his hand at the scene. 

“No problem, sorry to come without asking…” Brandon apologizes as well, all three men look at him, Jungle Boy signing something rapidly. 

“Yeah, you’re cool Brandon. You can come here whenever.” He brushes off and sits on one of the bean bag chairs he convinced Luchasaurus to buy him. Jungle Boy motions for Brandon to sit as well, he takes a seat on a lawn chair and sets his backpack down next to him while Jungle Boy goes to sit by his feet. 

  
Here he is, sitting in Jurassic Express’ cave, with Luchasaurus, he can’t help but feel like an intruder but the small part of his brain is hoping he’d be spending lots of time here… _shit I’m getting in too deep._ Brandon chastises himself but ignores it in favor of looking at the flush spread across Luchasaurus’ neck, trying not to hope it’s there because of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragooooooons are siiiiiick

Saying Brandon is not at all sure what to do is an understatement. He loves their environment but he feels so out of place here where they usually spend their time alone together. Even still, he can’t help but appreciate Luchasaurus in sweatpants, still shirtless. 

“Uh um, do you want anything? We have food and stuff…” Luchasaurus trails off as he gestures toward the back of the cave where their fridge is along with some Ikea cabinets for their dry food and burners, etc.

“We have lots of candy! And Jungle Boy’s been hoarding the marshmallows but maybe he’ll share with you.” Marko offers, secretly trying to sneak some of the marshmallows for himself. Brandon begins to politely turn down the offers but Jungle Boy already has perked up and is on his way to the cabinets. 

He pauses just before getting to them and turns around to sign something, Brandon resolves to start learning ASL and briefly wonders why at least the EVPs haven't done that already. 

"C'mon you can't keep them to yourself! Sauruuus." Marko whines when Jungle Boy told him to close his eyes. 

"Jungle Boy you have to share." He says with his dad voice. Jungle Boy signs angrily and Marko scoffs. 

"Marko you can't complain about his marshmallows if you won't share your Reese's." Brandon chuckles a little behind his hand drawing Luchasaurus' focus. He clears his throat. 

"Sorry." Luchasaurus smiles and it really does things to Brandon, mainly making his face super red. 

"Don't be, I should be sorry you have to deal with these guys." Marko and Jungle Boy both protest out loud. Jungle Boy saying an offended "hey" before signing rapidly again. Luchasaurus rolls his eyes and Brandon laughs unguarded this time. 

Jungle Boy comes back with his marshmallows and Marko's Reese's. He holds both bags up to Brandon who slowly takes a marshmallow. 

"Thank you." Jungle Boy nods before reluctantly offering some marshmallows to Marko. Marko smiles widely as he grabs a large handful. Silence temporarily falls over them while Jungle Boy and Marko are busy eating their candy and Luchasaurus shifts nervously. 

"Um how did the rest of the filming go?" He asks, trying not to make Brandon sit in awkward silence. 

"It went well, I'm sure Matt and Nick have already started editing it, I'll have to help out with that later." Brandon nods after finishing his marshmallow. 

"Are we keeping you from that?" Luchasaurus asks, rubbing his legs. 

"No, not at all, I'm done for the day, I hope I'm not keeping you guys up though I know it's late." A solid polite adult exchange y'all know the one. 

"No, these guys are crazy, they sleep whenever they crash from their sugar highs." Luchasaurus gestures to where more candy wrappers have littered the cave floor. Brandon smiles and nods while Marko tugs Jungle Boy off to the side so they can play Mario Kart. 

"I like it here." Brandon remarks, looking around at the charmingly mismatched decorations. There's fairy lights strung up that have been duct taped to the walls of the cave, along with posters of cartoons, movies, and games. There's a small shelf with a collection of rocks displayed neatly, each one with a little sign where their names have been written, and another shelf beside it for all Luchasaurus' books and a set of speakers. All the furniture is also random, just things that they saw and liked to fill their home with. 

"I know it's not the most comfortable for other people…" Luchasaurus insecurely picks at a loose thread on his arm chair and Brandon tilts his head. 

"No, it's really nice, it's cute." Brandon grins softly and Luchasaurus is so drawn to it. He feels his face warm as he stares at how beautiful Brandon looks in the soft glow of the cave. He rubs his hands against his thighs again, feeling his palms sweat. 

"You're cute." He mumbles under his breath. Brandon turns back to him, eyes questioning. 

"Huh?" 

"Uh, thanks." Luchasaurus clears his throat and Brandon smiles and nods again, unaware of his actual comment. Brandon brightens up and leans forward in his chair toward Luchasaurus. 

"Oh hey, can I ask you a question?" His eyes are bright and Luchasaurus can't help but nod, not sure he's capable of saying something that isn't embarrassing. 

"Can you tell me about dragons in medieval mythology?" Brandon asks, smiling widely. Luchasaurus smiles back and nods again before delving in. 

Marko is watching Jungle Boy fish in Animal Crossing when he starts to hear some raised voices. Jungle Boy also hears them and tilts his head towards Brandon and Luchasaurus. 

"A panther could never defeat a dragon! Let alone scare it off! The difference in size and ability is crazy!" Brandon argues and Luchasaurus huffs. 

"You asked me about medieval mythology! Well dragons were considered a creature of the devil while panthers were a creature of God. There's a story where a dragon gets scared away by a panther's smell because the devil is scared of God or the consequences of facing God!" Luchasaurus explains and Brandon shakes his head. 

"Well how do you know that would actually happen? They just made it up so why can't I make it up?" Brandon crosses his arms over his chest but the corners of his mouth turn up in a playful smirk. 

"Because they originally made it up! _You_ asked about the mythology! That's how the mythology says it is!" Luchasaurus repeats and Brandon leans back in his chair. 

"That's awfully uncreative." His smile grows wider and he finds that he likes riling up Luchasaurus. 

"Don't call me uncreative!" Luchasaurus pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a few deep breaths to calm down. 

Marko leans closer to Jungle Boy.

"The dads are fighting about nerd shit." Jungle Boy nods and signs, asking if Marko thinks this is how their foreplay is. Marko shoves him and scrunches his face in disgust. 

"Ewww! Why would you even wanna know that?!" Jungle Boy shrugs and laughs before continuing to fish. He taps Marko excitedly when he catches a new one and Marko settles his head back against Jungle Boy's shoulder after giving him a high five.

Luchasaurus looks back at Brandon who's smiling and looking way too happy with himself. He huffs the smallest laugh making Brandon smile impossibly wider. Luchasaurus rubs at his eyes and glances at the clock 

"Oh man, it's really late. You probably have to get back…" Luchasaurus stands and rubs the back of his neck. Marko turns back around. 

"Or he could stay here tonight!" He suggests and Jungle Boy nods, not taking his concentrated eyes off the screen. 

"Marko I don't think–" 

"I wouldn't mind. O– of course as long as you're okay with that." Brandon looks to the side, not sure at all what possessed him to say that but he found it to be true. He really wouldn't mind staying…

"Uh, yeah of course, um. We only have two beds, Marko and Jungle Boy insist on sharing, I can sleep on the floor and you can take the bed." Luchasaurus offers and Brandon frowns. 

"I'm not gonna kick you out of your own bed. We can just sleep together." Brandon immediately regrets the phrasing and both men turn an insane shade of red. It takes every morsel of Marko's willpower not to say anything, he clamps a hand over his mouth to block the laughter from erupting. 

Luchasaurus nods in agreement and turns away, making himself busy with gathering blankets and making sure Marko and Jungle Boy pick up their wrappers so he doesn't have to look at Brandon. 

"I should call the Bucks." Brandon pulls his phone out and Marko comes up to tug on his hand. 

"I'll take you to the best reception spot." He guides Brandon to a drawn circle on the floor labelled 'For Sea Bear Attacks' Brandon stands in it and dials Matt. 

"What?" Matt's grumpy voice answers, probably annoyed at being woken up, or interrupted from editing. 

"Hey, Matt I'm just calling to tell you I'm at Jurassic Express' cave. So don't freak out when I'm not there." Brandon explains. 

"Oh a _sleepover_ you work fast." Matt teases and Brandon rolls his eyes, picturing Matt's stupid smirk. 

"Shut up, it's not like that." Brandon rubs a hand down his face. 

"Yeah _sure_. You're welcome by the way." Matt says, sounding like he's falling back asleep. 

"Whatever, good night." Brandon yawns himself and rubs at his eyes. 

"Night." Matt mumbles and hangs up the phone. 

Brandon walks back over to his bag, pulling out some sweats and taking his shoes off. Zero thoughts, head empty as Brandon takes his shorts off without thinking to change. He didn’t think anything of changing, they’re all in locker rooms all the time with fairly naked men, but around mid thigh he is way too conscious that he just started undressing in front of Luchasaurus but it’s not like he can just pull his pants back up now. His hands start shaking slightly as he yanks his shorts the rest of the way down and quickly tugs his sweats on, slightly getting caught in one of the legs. 

Luchasaurus sees Brandon take his shorts off and immediately snaps his head away to look at the wall. He can see Marko out of the corner of his eye looking like he’s about to explode and Luchasaurus internally wills himself not to react or look at Brandon. He fails after about two seconds and glances over his shoulder at Brandon, who’s facing away. He drags his gaze down to Brandon’s long legs before covering his face and looking away again. He shouldn’t be looking at Brandon like that. Once Jungle Boy and Marko are done cleaning up he waves them into their bed and covers them in their blankets. Marko is giggling and Luchasaurus shushes him. 

“You need to calm down.” He whispers, lowkey talking to himself as well. 

“You’re _sleeping together.”_ Marko laughs a little harder and Luchasaurus slaps a hand over his mouth. 

“Hey! Not while he’s here!” Luchasaurus berates him in a whisper-yell. Jungle Boy begins to laugh as well but starts yawning mid way through. 

“You’re welcome, Saurus.” Marko says after Luchasaurus removes his hand. He sighs but smiles at them two. 

“You’re gonna kill me one of these days, kid.” He shakes his head and leans down to hug both of them before standing back up and walking over to the fairy lights to turn them off. 

He walks to his own bed and awkwardly pats the spot next to him motioning for Brandon to join him. Brandon comes over and sits on the edge, swinging his legs up, somewhat tense as he lays back. 

“Sorry if I take up too much space.” Luchasaurus whispers as he pulls the blanket up over them both. 

“It’s okay, I don’t move around a lot when I sleep.” Brandon looks over at Luchasaurus but turns his head away again almost immediately. He can’t take looking at him so closely. 

“Um, just uh, you can wake me up if you need anything. Good night.” Luchasaurus tries to relax but keeps thinking about the warmth he can feel emanating from Brandon, _is he always so warm?_

“Thanks, good night Saurus.” Brandon closes his eyes, heart beating in his ears. 

_He’s so close._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i 100% wrote this before doing my school work because fuck school  
> i cant write slow burn so we're just gonna see how long this gets until i break

It takes both men major internal screaming and minor external fidgeting before they both are able to fall asleep for the night. Luchasaurus likes the extra warmth that Brandon radiates, it’s comfortable, he wants to reach out and pull Brandon into him but he doesn’t… at least not while he’s conscious. 

Jungle Boy wakes up bright and early as usually and slowly separates himself from Marko. After replacing himself in Marko’s arms with a monkey plushie named Chestnut, he gets up and stretches his back out and rubs at his eyes. He looks around, taking his usual visual inventory of the cave, Marko, marshmallows, rock friends, crayons, Switch, Luchas– 

Jungle Boy smiles brightly and quietly tip toes to grab Marko's phone. He swipes up on the camera and angles it above Luchasaurus' bed where he and Brandon are cuddling hardcore. Once he's satisfied he hits the photo button and jolts when the click sounds loudly throughout the cave. He clutches the phone to his chest, holding his breath and eyes wide in fear, hoping he didn't wake them up. 

Brandon stirs making Jungle Boy wince but all that happens is he tucks his head further into Luchasaurus' neck. Jungle Boy breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes as he turns the sound all the way off and repositions the phone capturing the scene. Luchasaurus' arm is wrapped tightly around Brandon's waist and Brandon's got his hand on Saurus' chest, head pushing into his shoulder and neck. Jungle Boy smiles at the picture and reminds himself to ask Marko to put some hearts around it later. He checks the other picture which is completely blurry but he doesn't delete it. He sets Marko's phone to charge again and heads out of the cave. Jungle Boy likes to sit at the top of a tree in the morning and watch the sky change until he gets hungry or Marko or Luchasaurus calls him back in. But in the silence of the morning he lets his mind clear.

Luchasaurus yawns and pulls tighter on…. _ Wait what the fuck? _ He blinks his eyes open and looks down, heart stopping before beating rapidly in his chest. He can feel every loud thump as he freaks the fuck out about having Brandon definitely on top of him, their legs tangled together, and his arms still gripping Brandon's back. 

Luchasaurus is frozen in place. He doesn't want to move and wake Brandon up but he also does NOT want to deal with the consequences of Brandon being on top of him still when he does wake up. He shifts his head as much as he can without disturbing Brandon and sees Marko still asleep, Jungle Boy probably already up a tree. He turns slightly to find a forgotten Reese's on the ground next to him. Luchasaurus swings his arm down to pick it up and chucks it at Marko's head. 

Marko snaps his head up at the feel of something attacking him. 

"What's happening?!" He screeches and Luchasaurus waves his free arm wildly trying to quiet him down. Marko catches the movement and looks over, grin spreading across his face at an alarming rate, giggle already bubbling from his chest. 

"Sshh!" Luchasaurus shushes him, glancing back at Brandon's unconscious form just to check. He is one hell of a heavy sleeper. Luchasaurus beckons Marko over and he gladly skips over to the adorable scene. 

"Aaaaaw, you guys are so cute!" He whisper-yells. Luchasaurus' eyes are filled with panic and he's too freaked out to even comment on what Marko's saying. 

"What do I do?!" He gestures up and down Brandon who is completely undisturbed. 

"Love and cherish him." Marko shrugs and Luchasaurus rubs at his forehead. 

"That's not helpful right now." Saurus says in frustration. 

"Yes it is, you tell him you love him and then you stay cuddled up." Marko explains, it's really plain and simple. 

"And what happens when he doesn't love me and freaks out that we are cuddled together to begin with?" Luchasaurus asks truly believing it to be inevitable. Marko flips open an invisible pad and scans his notes. 

"Um yeah, I don't know what alternate universe that's from but in this one that doesn't happen." Marko checks a couple more pages then nods with finality. 

"Marko…" Luchasaurus is too panicked to indulge him. 

"Alright fine, but I'm right about this! I swear I saw him checking you out!" Marko points a finger at Luchasaurus as he goes to retrieve a dino plushie.

"Wait what? When was this?!" Saurus is now freaking out for a totally different reason. 

"When you were  _ supposed _ to tell him how you feel!" Marko tells him as he comes back. Luchasaurus has no time to contemplate this as Marko is poised in position behind Brandon. "Okay just gently ease his head up and as you slide out Benjamin slides in, got it?" Marko hovers Benjamin the dinosaur near Brandon's face and Luchasaurus nods. 

He gently eases his hand to cradle Brandon's face and internally berates himself when he feels how smooth his skin is and likes the softness. Brandon makes a small noise and Luchasaurus' heart flips at how cute it is but before he can have a total meltdown, Marko eases the stuffed animal between them and he's free. Away from Brandon's touch. He's already mourning the loss. 

"We did it!" Marko cheers quietly and goes for a high five. Luchasaurus lightly taps his hand against Marko's, grateful for the distraction from just staring at Brandon like a creep. "Aw man I didn't get a picture!" Marko pouts and trudges his way outside to go find Jungle Boy, which leaves Luchasaurus to be super awkward. 

He looks down at Brandon again who's taken to gripping Benjamin tightly to his chest. Luchasaurus tears his gaze away with extreme difficulty and makes his way toward their kitchenesque area. He tries not to daydream about waking up next to him every morning, not being afraid of pulling him in closer, maybe kissing his forehead or….  _ Goddamnit!  _ He thumps his head against the refrigerator door attempting to knock some sense into himself. 

Brandon squeezes his eyes as he begins to wake and lets out a soft whine, not wanting to get up yet. He feels something fuzzy in his grasp and peeks an eye open just enough to find a dinosaur tucked to his chest. It's not exactly the dinosaur he wished he had in his arms but this one was also very cute. Brandon rolls to his back, taking his companion with him to rest on his torso as he attempts to open his eyes fully, squinting at the bright morning. He looks around finding the bed empty not sure if he's relieved or disappointed. Brandon doesn't have much time to consider it when Luchasaurus spots him. 

"Oh your awake." Luchasaurus fidgets with the bowl in his hand and Brandon sits up. 

"Morning." Brandon's voice is even more gravelly from sleep and Luchasaurus' grip tightens as he tries not to react embarrassingly about it. Brandon rubs his eyes, hugging the little dinosaur to him. "What time is it?" He asks, not really wanting to get up to check. 

"It's 8:32." Luchasaurus answers. He turns away as Brandon swings his legs off the bed and makes his way towards his phone that's plugged in, still taking little dinosaur with him. 

"What's their name?" Brandon asks, lifting up the stuffed animal. 

"That one's Benjamin. Marko likes to uh, put stuffed animals in my bed." Luchasaurus explains, it wasn't exactly a lie. Marko did put stuffed animals in his bed a lot and that's pretty much what happened that morning…

"Where is Marko, and Jungle Boy?" Brandon looks back up from his phone finally noticing the lack of those two. 

"Jungle Boy goes out in the mornings to climb a tree, Marko's getting him." Luchasaurus leans back against the wall as Brandon walks over. "Uhm are you hungry? We have cereal and stuff or I could make something." He offers and Brandon waves a hand. 

"You don't have to, cereal sounds good." Luchasaurus nods and starts pulling out their collection. 

"They need to get their shit together!" Marko says as he walks back in with Jungle Boy. 

"Language." Luchasaurus reminds him reflexively. He knows it'll never work but it's just a habit now. Marko definitely ignores him and rushes to his phone, Jungle Boy trailing behind him. Marko laughs loudly once he sees whatever he's looking for. 

"You took this?!" Jungle Boy nods. He asks if they can edit it with hearts and Marko laughs harder. Luchasaurus has a deep suspicion about what they're looking at but he does not want to get into it in front of Brandon and busies himself with taking out the milk and some spoons. 

"Come eat." Luchasaurus calls to Jungle Boy and Marko and they both make their way over smiling still. 

"Benjamin." Marko nods politely at the dinosaur before directing his smile to Brandon. "Good morning!" Marko grabs a bowl and the whole box of Apple Jacks and plops down at the table. 

"Morning, Marko." Brandon joins him, setting Benjamin down in his own seat. 

Luchasaurus watches Brandon and Marko talk, heart swelling an annoying amount. Jungle Boy taps him from the side giving him a knowing look. 

"Shut up." Luchasaurus drags a hand down his face while Jungle Boy laughs at him. “Go eat your cereal!” Jungle Boy smiles as he snatches the marshmallows from behind Luchasaurus and retreats to the table. “Not for breakfast! Oh god.” Brandon laughs into his bowl before accepting an offered marshmallow from Marko. 

“Come on, Saurus!” Marko pats the seat next to him and he walks over with a sigh. 

“You too? You’re supposed to be on my side.” Luchasaurus addresses Brandon who smiles at him. 

“I never said that.” Brandon’s grin is so sweet it’s almost distracting but Luchasarus frowns. 

“What? You’re supposed to be an adult, I thought you would help me?” Luchasaurus’ pout is so cute and Brandon stares a bit at his lips despite his best efforts. 

And poor Marko is ready to combust and just yell at both of them. He shovels his breakfast into his mouth quickly to block any possible revealing outbursts that would certainly get him grounded. It’s honestly too much to handle after about two more seconds of Luchasaurus and Brandon staring at each other. 

“Finished!” Marko stands abruptly, everyone looking over at him. “Uhh umm… video games!” He announces and darts to the corner, Luchasaurus sighing as he does so. 

“Put the cereal away! Do you see what I’m dealing with here?” He tries again to appeal to Brandon who covers his smile with his hand. 

“Yeah alright maybe I’d help you a little, but you still can’t tell me not to eat candy for breakfast.” Brandon grabs another marshmallow and takes a bite, Saurus tracking the movement intently. Yeah and Jungle Boy is gone too.  _ Too much sexual tension.  _ He signs to Luchasaurus who flushes and shoves him away. 

“So gross.” Marko says when Jungle Boy joins him, he nods and scrunches his nose in disgust. 

“They need to get married already.” Another nod, both hoping the agony will end soon for everyone.

Brandon’s phone alerts everyone as it begins to ring. 

“Oh uh, it’s Nick sorry.” He apologizes, Luchasaurus shakes his head. 

“That’s okay, go ahead.” It’ll give Luchasaurus time to regain a little of his composure, at least hopefully. Brandon heads back over to the good reception circle to answer. 

“Yo how’s it going with your boyfriend.” Nick says in lieu of a greeting. 

“He’s not my!– you’re the worst.” Brandon whispers back.

“Fine husband. Anyways when will you be back, it doesn’t matter Matt is just wondering.” Nick continues, ignoring Brandon’s mental breakdown. 

“I can leave soon I think, I’ll probably say something embarrassing if I stay here much longer.” Brandon admits. 

“Never mind, stay there.” Nick jokes and Brandon frowns.

“Shut up, I’m coming.” Brandon shakes his head and hangs up the phone. He walks back over to the table, pocketing his phone. “I should probably get going.” Luchasaurus looks up at him before standing. 

“Right, yeah, I hope it wasn’t too terrible staying here.” He rubs his legs, not sure what to do. 

“Of course not, I like it here. Thanks for letting me stay.” Luchasaurus nods and shifts from foot to foot as Brandon picks up his bag and makes sure he has everything before he too fidgets in his spot. He doesn’t know what to do, you don’t exactly shake someone’s hand who you just shared a bed with but a hug feels wrong as well. 

“Uh M–Marko do you want to walk him back?” Luchasaurus does not trust himself to be alone with Brandon. Marko turns his head and regards them both. 

“Suuuuure…” He also doesn’t trust himself to be alone with Brandon but he stands anyways and grabs Brandon’s hand to lead the way. Brandon tries not to be disappointed by that but decides it’s probably for the best. 

“Bye Brandon.” Luchasaurus waves meekly and Brandon smiles softly. 

“Bye Saurus.” He waves at Jungle Boy who returns it and leaves with Marko. Luchasaurus heaves a heavy sigh and plops himself down in his armchair once they are out of sight. “I have to tell him don’t I?” He looks over at Jungle Boy who rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah.” Jungle Boy says and shakes his head at the obviousness. Luchasaurus buries his face in his hands. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Jungle Boy clears his throat. 

“Language.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been picturing saurus and brandon cuddled together way too much ~~someone draw that for me i will love you forever~~ just kidding but... please


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chuckie t makes an appearance

Brandon got back to the hotel, texting Marko after he promised he'd let them know he got back safely. 

"Of course Marko, thanks for looking out." He said while ruffling Marko's hair. 

Now he's back in his room pressing his back to the door with his head in his hands. 

"I'm such an idiot." Brandon berates himself.  _ What the hell were you thinking staying over?! You managed to fall more in love with him, good job dumb ass. _

There's a knock on the door and Brandon turns around and swings it open. 

"How was your date?" Nick walks in, brushing past Brandon with Matt right behind him. 

"Oh it was great we had sex thirty times and we're getting married tomorrow." Brandon deadpans with a glare to Nick as they all sit down. 

"Ew, even if it's not true I still don't wanna know that." Matt scrunches his face in disgust. "Anyways it couldn't have been that bad right?" 

"We shared a bed." Nick erupts into laughter while Matt pulls his phone out. 

"There's no way they didn't get a picture of this." Matt mumbles and Brandon frowns.

"What are you doing?" Brandon is afraid of the answer as Matt types on his phone. 

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He locks his phone after he's finished and it immediately buzzes, followed even more immediately by Matt's laughter. "Aaaaw you're so cute!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brandon grows frustrated as Nick looks over at the screen and starts cackling again. 

"I don't know if we should show him, he'll probably just freak out again." Matt regards his brother who shrugs. 

"Just show him, maybe it'll get him to finally make a move." Nick smirks at Brandon. He feels his face heat again and jolts when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

"There's my new contact photo for you." Matt smiles innocently at him while Nick just keeps laughing. Brandon hesitantly reaches for his phone and opens the message. He nearly drops his phone when he sees the picture, grip tightening to keep ahold of it as his heartbeat pounds against his chest. 

"W–what?! How?! Why–WHY DOES THIS EXIST?" Brandon looks between the Bucks and his phone until the photo is all he can focus on, paying particular attention to how tight Luchasaurus' arm was around him. 

"I told you he'd freak out." Matt shakes his head, Brandon too engrossed in his staring to even acknowledge either of them. 

"I knew he'd freak out, I'm just betting on the freak out leading to results." Nick glances back at Brandon who looks about ready to combust. "Let's get outta here, leave him to figure his shit out." Nick stands and walks to the door, Matt trailing behind him. 

"WE. ARE. LEAVING. BRANDON." Matt shouts, confident Brandon wouldn't have heard him otherwise. He looks up at them and frowns after processing what Matt said.

"Wait what?" 

"Bye!" Nick calls and shuts the door leaving Brandon alone with his thoughts again. 

_ Bastards. _ Brandon shifts somewhat uncomfortably in his seat, hand still gripping his phone tightly. He locks it quickly, letting it fall to the floor before dropping his head in his hands. Brandon's emotions are all over the place. He's sure this doesn't mean anything, that he's still just as lost in his lovesick fantasies as before. 

And  _ maybe  _ a little turned on at the idea of waking up in a shirtless Luchasaurus' arms. 

Brandon groans and presses his fists into his eyes. Sad and horny is really the worst. 

He abruptly stands, picking his phone up before walking to the door. He needs to get out of there, do something to take his mind off everything. 

Brandon swings the door open and just starts walking aimlessly down the hall. He turns the corner and runs right into Chuck. 

"Woah there man." Chuck steadies Brandon with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sorry." Brandon apologizes. He takes a step back but Chuck's hand is still on his shoulder and he's frowning. 

"Are you alright man?" Now Brandon's frowning too as he actually meets Chuck's gaze. 

"Uh yeah just," Brandon shakes his head trying to get his thoughts in order. "okay maybe not, I'm… I'm in love with someone." The only people he's told this to are Matt and Nick but right now it's eating him alive, he can't hold it in. 

Chuck begins to smile but then his expression turns nervous and he pulls his hand back. 

"It's not me, right?" Brandon chuckles slightly and shakes his head. 

"No it's not you." Chuck sighs in relief. 

"Okay cool. But you didn't have to laugh!" Chuck slides down to sit on the floor in the middle of the hallway and pats the spot next to him. Brandon kneels down to take a seat, resting his head against the wall and staring at the opposite one. "Who is it?" Chucks asks, looking over at Brandon. 

"... It's Luchasaurus." Brandon squeezes his eyes shut as he takes a deep breath before opening them again to see Chuck beaming. 

"Really?! He's cool, you guys would be great together." Brandon smiles, just a small curl of his lips before it falls again, hopelessness still overwhelming him. 

"Yeah. We  _ would _ be." Brandon pulls his knees into his chest to rest his arms on top. Chuck frowns again and tilts his head. 

"You're not gonna tell him?" Brandon curls farther in on himself. 

"I can't." He admits. "I'm just… scared." 

"What are you scared of." Chuck places his hand back on Brandon's shoulder in comfort. 

"I don't know. Him laughing in my face? Losing a friend? Finally knowing it'll never happen? I'm scared of everything." Chuck nods, drawing Brandon's attention. 

"I was scared of all that, too." Chuck says, Brandon sits back up slightly. 

"What do you mean?" Brandon watches as Chuck's gaze softens and he leans back into the wall, staring lovingly in the distance.

"Trent." He explains. 

"Oh. I didn't know, I thought you guys were just friends." Brandon rubs the back of his neck as Chuck laughs. 

"I did, too. I was in love with him for so long, if anything that just blinded me to the fact that he loved me, too." Chuck smiles softly and looks back at Brandon. 

"When did you tell him?" Brandon asks, making Chuck laugh again. 

"I didn't, I was scared and I chickened out so many times. He told me and it was awesome but I fucking regret it. We could've spent so much time being happy if I wasn't such a coward, but now cause of him we are happy." Chuck's bright gaze stuns Brandon in place. His heart beats loud in his ears at the thought of being happy with Luchasaurus. 

"Damnit." Brandon runs a hand down his face and looks at Chuck again. 

"Yeah I know, but you can't be a miserable chicken shit like me." Chuck pats his shoulder and Brandon nods. 

"Thanks, Chuck." 

"No problem, now go get that dinosaur dick." Brandon chokes and Chuck offers absolutely no help and just starts laughing. Brandon regains himself after a few moments, face much more red than before. He doesn't even want to think about the amount of time his face has been completely red over the last twenty four hours. 

They both stand and Chuck pats him on the back in encouragement before they go their separate ways. 

Chuck pulls his phone out and dials Trent. The phone only rings for a few seconds before it's picked up. 

"Hey babe, what's up?" Chuck smiles brightly. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to say I love you." Chuck hears Trent laugh on the other end making him smile wider. 

"You dork, you told me that an hour ago." Chuck begins laughing, too. 

"I just want you to know I love you, damn." 

"I love you, too, you weirdo. Come back, Orange left and I'm bored as shit now." Chuck picks up his pace. 

"I'm on my way, I love you! Okay bye." 

÷ 

Brandon's pacing backstage, it’s another episode of Dynamite meaning Luchasaurus is going to be there. 

After talking with Chuck, Brandon resolved to tell him, even if it didn’t lead where he wanted it to, but right now, in the middle of some random hallway, he’s very quickly crumbling wanting to change his mind, again. 

“Brandon.” Brandon jumps at the sound of his name and turns to see Marko smiling up at him. "Hi." 

"Hey, Marko." Brandon tries to calm himself down and smiles back. Marko bounces on his toes and reaches for Brandon's hand. 

"Do you want to stand with us in the audience?" Marko asks, squeezing gently.

"Sure, of course.” Brandon lets Marko pull him towards the audience where many other wrestlers and crew have gathered to watch tonight’s episode. His hand is shaking from nerves and, as if reading his emotions, Marko holds on a little tighter. 

“I brought Brandon.” Marko announces as they make their way to the barricade where Jungle Boy and Luchasaurus are already waiting. Jungle Boy waves with a small smile that Brandon returns before lifting his gaze to where Saurus is standing. 

“Hey.” Brandon smiles as Chuck’s words repeat in his head,  _ you can’t be a miserable chicken shit.  _ He’s not sure why of all the sweet things Chuck said this is what stuck the most but there are a lot of things right now that he could dwell on, let the disappointment and sadness consume him but he doesn’t want that. Whatever happens Brandon wants to face it. 

“Hi.” Luchasaurus rubs the back of his neck. Jungle Boy slides backwards so he’s no longer in between them and moves behind Brandon to stand by Marko. Brandon unconsciously closes the space and leans on the barricade next to Luchasaurus. 

“Come here often?”  _ Wow. WOW.  _ It slips out before Brandon can stop himself and he’s absolutely gonna ignore the fact that he’s blushing.  _ FUCKING AGAIN??? _

Luchasaurus’ neck flushes a pretty shade of pink as he rubs at the back of his head again, chuckling at the stupid joke. Brandon’s eyes widen slightly, for once indulging in the possibilities. 

_ If anything that just blinded me to the fact that he loved me, too _ . 

“Uh–um, Saurus?” Brandon raises his hand to reach forward when the Dynamite music hits. He pulls back, looking out in time to see the camera staring to pan over them. Brandon plasters on his show face and smiles for the camera. Brandon doesn’t notice Luchasaurus leaning back into his space until he is right by his ear making him shiver. 

“Sorry, you were gonna tell me something?” He asks now that the camera was focused elsewhere. 

“It can wait until after.” Brandon shakes his head and tunes into the show. For about two seconds before his mind wanders again, looking at Luchasaurus out of the corner of his eye. 

_ We could've spent so much time being happy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not a slow burn guy so my ability to drag this out is starting to run out  
> also also. you know what i tried i really tried not to make that shit "come here often?" joke. i spent at least five minutes just staring at the screen failing to make that dumb fucking ass joke because im an idiot and i love shit jokes so im sorry but you chose to read my goddamn shit and this is just how i am


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luchasaurus is dumb but i love him for that

"Come here often?" Luchasaurus goes brain dead as Brandon leans over the barricade looking at him with a teasing glance that makes his head spin. 

He looks away as he chuckles, offering no other form of response as he's currently incapable of even  _ thinking  _ of words. All he knows is the feel of warmth spreading across his neck and down his chest and how stupidly  _ hot _ that joke was coming from him. Luchasaurus refocuses and he notices Brandon's eyes widen, he stares back, frozen in place as Brandon's hand lifts towards him. 

“Uh–um, Saurus?” He's not sure if it's his brain or if Brandon is actually closer but he feels like they are so close now. Brandon abruptly jumps away when the music hits and Luchasaurus tries not to be upset about it. He likes being close to Brandon even if it does crazy things to his heart. 

He barely registers the camera, does some gesture, Luchasaurus doesn't even really know or remember what, he just waits until the camera person leaves before he leans down, finding that excuse to be close to Brandon again. 

“Sorry, you were gonna tell me something?” Luchasaurus asks but Brandon shakes his head. 

“It can wait until after.” Luchasaurus nods, pushing his disappointment down, it's probably better to focus on the show anyways. Watching his colleagues and friends wrestling serves as a solid anchor, Luchasaurus likes watching others perform and it always gives him a better understanding of his opponents. 

Even so the show goes by slowly. Luchasaurus tries to focus on the matches and for the most part he can but every once in a while Brandon will shift or cheer drawing all of Luchasaurus’ attention. 

The Best Friends come out for their match just as fun and energetic as usual. Chuck looks over towards their section with a smile and thumbs up, not at all uncharacteristic for him, but Luchasaurus again catches Brandon’s movement. Brandon smiles softly and gives a thumbs up back which makes Chuck smile widely. For once Saurus doesn’t see Brandon move, he takes a step closer to Luchasaurus but he doesn’t see or feel it, his mind starts to spiral, the image of Brandon smiling  _ like that  _ at Chuck burning into his brain. 

He doesn’t register that he’s started leaving until he hears Marko’s concerned voice at his back. 

_ This is stupid. It was just a smile, he’s a nice guy. Where the fuck are you even going right now?  _

“Saurus!” Luchasaurus stops and turns, Marko quickly walking toward him. “Are you okay?” He asks and grabs his hand when he’s close enough. Marko’s gaze is wide with worry and he can’t help sighing. 

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m losing my mind.” Luchasaurus answers honestly, leaning back against the wall in whatever hallway they ended up in. “I just freaked out over nothing. He was just smiling at Chuck, it didn’t necessarily mean anything.” He says to himself mostly. 

“Chuck? He’s dating Trent.” Marko states and Luchasaurus’ brain slows down for a second, processing what he just said. 

“Wait what?” He looks down at Marko who laughs at him slightly. 

“You didn’t know?! They’re always holding hands and stuff.” Marko shakes his head. 

“I thought they were just affectionate! We’re holding hands right now it’s not inherently romantic!” Luchasaurus defends, but Marko just keeps laughing. 

“They also kiss all the time!” 

“Sorry I’m not watching them kiss.” Luchasaurus ruffles Marko’s hair and smiles, laughing too. Marko tugs on his hand a little once he’s recovered. 

“Should we go back?” Luchasaurus nods. He felt bad for leaving in the middle of the show, especially since it was just his brain causing him to panic. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Marko smiles again and leads Luchasaurus back out to the audience. He didn’t really get that far before Marko stopped him so the walk back is fast and Luchasaurus immediately sees Brandon talking with Jungle Boy. He watches as Jungle Boy takes Brandon's hand, forming it into a sign, the letter b. He's teaching him the alphabet now that the show was on commercial. Marko bounds up to them happily, colliding with Jungle Boy slightly as he doesn't slow down. 

"It took me forever to learn, I kept forgetting a bunch of stuff." Marko remembers with a sigh making Brandon chuckle. 

"You still forget a bunch of stuff." Luchasaurus points out as he approaches. Brandon looks up at him with a soft smile as he laughs. He can't help but stare for a moment as his fears seem to dissipate just from this one look. 

"What?! No! I'm way better now." Marko argues and Jungle Boy shakes his head. They get into their own argument about it, ignoring Brandon and Luchasaurus for the moment. Brandon looks up at Saurus with what looks like slight concern. 

"You okay?" Brandon asks, Luchasaurus' embarrassment growing. 

"Uh yeah, just needed a breather for a second." He says and Brandon nods, thankfully accepting this explanation. 

"Yeah, I don't know how Austin Gunn does it." Brandon jokes and leans over the barricade again. Luchasaurus finally relaxes again and does the same. 

"Me either, it's crazy." He shakes his head in agreement, just listening to Austin made Luchasaurus tired. 

There is only one match left, and Luchasaurus resolves to actually pay attention to it as the countdown for being back on air starts to sound off. He'd been in his own head so often lately he wants out, even with the knowledge that Brandon wants to talk to him after the show, and even if he's standing right next to him again, so close he could shift his hand just a small amount to touch Brandon's. 

_ Right. Match. Wrestling.  _

It actually isn't as hard as he thought especially when Brandon leaves his side to get different shots for BTE with his Cutler Cam. The Young Bucks win and Luchasaurus cheers as the end of the show fades out and the cameras go off air. There's always a buzz at the end of shows, having completed another successful episode and the stress involved finally dissipating, at least somewhat. Luchasaurus doesn't really have time to feel any of that as Brandon's warm hand connects with his shoulder. 

"Um… do you wanna go talk? Somewhere?" Brandon asks as the crowds begin to disperse and the crew begins taking things down. Luchasaurus nods and smiles a small grin. 

"Yeah just uh, give me a sec." Luchasaurus looks over to Marko and Jungle Boy and Brandon nods, stepping to the side so he can approach them. 

"Hey, so um I'm gonna be gone for a second so you two stay together, actually stay together this time," Luchasaurus shoots a pointed look at Marko who ducks his head slightly but is still smiling. "I'll find you when I'm done." He finishes. 

"What're you doing?" Marko looks up at him to ask. Luchasaurus quickly glances over his shoulder to where Brandon is waiting and Marko catches on, smile growing. 

" _ Oooooooooh _ I see! Have fun!" Marko laughs and Jungle Boy smiles too. 

"Calm down, he just wants to talk. Could be about anything." Luchasaurus says but Marko keeps smiling. 

"Sure, whatever you say! Come on Jungle, let's go uh, I dunno." Marko starts walking off and Jungle Boy follows after giving Luchasaurus an encouraging thumbs up. Luchasaurus watches them leave with a small shake of his head before turning back around. 

"So, where do you wanna go?" 

Brandon leads them to some small back room, not one that Luchasaurus recalls being in before in this huge arena. They walk there in comfortable silence although each of them are still thrumming with nerves at the impending conversation. The silence is broken for just a second when Brandon holds the door open for him and Luchasaurus thanks him. Now as they sit alone the silence seems to stretch on for a few moments, maybe too long but neither of them know where to start. It finally spills into mild uncomfortable territory before Brandon clears his throat and actually looks at Luchasaurus. 

"So uh, I wanted to– son of a bitch." Brandon curses under his breath as his phone rings. Luchasaurus reddens slightly at that, he's not even sure why but Brandon doesn't notice as he pulls his phone out and declines the call from Matt. 

"Sorry, anyways I wanted to tell you something." Brandon continues, shoving his phone under his leg and ignoring its insistent buzzing. 

"You sure you don't need to take that?" Luchasaurus doesn't really want to put off their conversation but he also doesn't want to keep Brandon from anything, especially if it's important. But Brandon shakes his head pulling his phone back out for just a second to turn it off. 

"No, I wanna do this first." Brandon unconsciously scooches his chair closer and looks back up at Luchasaurus. 

"Saurus, I want– I need to tell you that… you're the best guy I know. You're so cool and interesting and just, you're a great friend Saurus." Luchasaurus' nerves kick into overdrive as Brandon speaks, he can't tear his gaze away from Brandon's but he can see him fidgeting through his periphery and it only adds to his own nervousness. He can tell Brandon isn't finished so he stays silent, wondering what direction this may go. 

Brandon takes a deep breath before continuing and it incites the breath Luchasaurus had been holding to escape his lungs. 

"I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship but I need you to know that I… love you…" Brandon's no longer looking at Luchasaurus, gaze having slipped towards his lap, so he can't see the width of Luchasaurus' eyes and the redness spreading across him. 

_ Love? Brandon loves me?? Like??? LOVES me????  _ Luchasaurus' brain attempts to solve an elaborate puzzle before he realizes he's been silent for too long. He notices Brandon's stiff form, guarded and anxious, his hands are shaking slightly and Luchasaurus reaches out to grab them before he can think about it. 

Brandon's eyes snap back up as he feels Luchasaurus' hands close over his, gently squeezing and grounding him. 

"Brandon, I love you, too. So much that Marko and Jungle Boy point it out every two seconds." Brandon laughs softly at that and it's beautiful. "I didn't think you'd love me back, you're just so… amazing." Brandon blushes and it makes Luchasaurus smile. 

"Are you kidding? You're Luchasaurus! You're incredible and super hot!" Brandon snaps his mouth shut at that and looks down to the side. Luchasaurus' eyes widen again until a small smile grows on his face. He picks up a hand, placing it on Brandon's cheek to lift his gaze back. His face is warm and soft under his palm and he strokes his thumb along his cheekbone. 

"Well you're beautiful." Luchasaurus responds and he really can't get enough of Brandon's pretty blush. Brandon starts laughing and Luchasaurus can't help but join him as he leans forward and rests his forehead against Saurus'. 

"Damn, Chuck was right." Brandon mutters as he grabs Luchasaurus' shoulder.  _ Ooooh, Chuck. _ That certainly makes more sense. 

"You talked to Chuck." It's a simple statement, his brain finally putting pieces together. 

"Yeah, he helped me realize I had to tell you." Brandon smiles silently thanking him for the encouragement. 

"I'm glad he did." Luchasaurus slowly shifts his hand until he's grasping the back of Brandon's neck, eyes glancing down for a moment as his heart pounds against the inside of chest. 

"Can I… kiss you?" Brandon nods and begins leaning in, Luchasaurus meeting him in the middle and they're kissing. Luchasaurus' hand tightens where it's still holding Brandon's as their lips move together surpassing every fantasy he's ever had of this. 

Brandon scoots forward further, their knees bumping together as he tries to get as close as possible. Luchasaurus hums and Brandon feels it against his lips savoring the feel. His hand travels over Luchasaurus' shoulder and down his back causing Saurus to shudder slightly. 

It's perfect and everything they've both ever wanted. It's– 

"Brandon are you– woah!" Brandon pulls away abruptly and growls in frustration. He's gonna kill Matt. 

"Sorry didn't mean to  _ interrupt,  _ just trying to figure out why you weren't answering your phone but I see you were being gay, proceed. But not for too long! Congratulations!" Matt calls as he closes the door again. Brandon covers his face while Luchasaurus chuckles. 

"Well I guess that's out?" Luchasaurus wonders and Brandon huffs. 

"Yeah, there's no way he's keeping his mouth shut about this, sorry." Brandon rubs his hand down his face letting it fall back into his lap before giving Luchasaurus an apologetic look. 

"That's okay, at least it wasn't Marko–" 

"LUCHASAURUS!" 

"Oh god." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i do slowburn ?? fUCK NO im terrible at it this is all i got but you know what its happened and i love them and theyre adorable i dont know what im saying anymore


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i finally finished it ahaa fuk lo siento

"LUCHASAURUS!" 

"Oh god." 

Luchasaurus covers his face as Marko bursts through the door with Jungle Boy slightly behind him. 

"HOW DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU AND BRANDON FINALLY STARTED DATING?!" Marko asks, pointing at them accusingly. 

"It happened two minutes ago. How did you even hear so fast?" Luchasaurus tries but Marko crosses his arms while Brandon stifles his laughter. 

"Matt texted me because he understands how to pass along vital information." Marko pouts and Luchasaurus sighs, Jungle Boy being no help and just laughing behind Marko. 

"Alright, well uh we just kissed…" In an instant Marko is surging forward, wrapping his arms around them, pulling them both into a tight hug. Brandon is shaken by his surprise, Luchasaurus simply steadying Marko as he's used to his sudden movements. 

"Oh thank god! It was torture." Jungle Boy nods in agreement as he steps into the room. Marko squeezes one last time before he releases them with a wide smile. Brandon glances over at Luchasaurus who looks properly embarrassed and he laces their fingers together. Luchasaurus looks back at him and smiles softly. 

A click disrupts the moment as Marko snaps a picture of the scene. 

"Marko…" Luchasaurus sighs as Marko backs out of the room with finger guns. 

"We'll leave you two alone, right Jungle Boy." Jungle Boy nods and signs 'congratulations' before following Marko out and closing the door again. 

"I–" 

"Don't apologize for them." Brandon cuts Luchasaurus off with a smile. "They're your family, and they're fun." 

"Yeah, when they're not being crazy." He says, making Brandon laugh. Luchasaurus tightens his hand around Brandon's as the reality sets in a little more, his smile is unconscious and Brandon tilts his head. 

"What?" 

"Nothing just, I can't believe you love me…" Brandon watches as Luchasaurus ducks his head and stands, pulling him up into a hug. 

"Of course I love you." Brandon presses a kiss to the side of Saurus' head and smiles when he feels his arms tighten around his shoulders. "Now I don't have to feel all sad about that picture." 

"What picture?" Luchasaurus pulls back a little, flushed down his chest as Brandon's smile widens. 

'You haven't seen it?!" He reaches back for his phone and quickly pulls it up, holding it out for Luchasaurus to see, laughing when he covers his face in his hands. 

"I'm gonna kill them…" He mumbles into his hands that Brandon peels away from his face, kissing the backs. 

"But then we wouldn't have this." Brandon looks at the picture one more time before putting his phone away and refocusing on how pretty it is when Luchasaurus' neck is red. Luchasaurus sighs and holds onto Brandon's hand more firmly as he can't find it in himself to be embarrassed with Brandon smiling at him like that. It's the same way he always has and Luchasaurus realizes with elation and regret that it's because he's loved him for probably just as long as he has. 

"You're right. Should we go back out there now?" He would rather stay alone with Brandon but they can't stay in there forever and sooner or later they'll have to face the minor embarrassment that'll come their way. 

"Ugh, I guess. Can I kiss you one more time first?" Brandon steps in closer again, wrapping one hand around Luchasaurus' neck and there's no possibility he could deny him, closing the distance in lieu of answering. 

"Brandon it's been a while, you're not doing anything inappropriate are you!" Matt's voice yells from the other side of the door and Brandon groans. 

"Bastard." He curses under his breath and Luchasaurus chuckles, pulling back at taking Brandon's hand. 

"C'mon." Brandon pouts but follows Luchasaurus to the door, finding Matt on the other side with a raised fist about to knock. 

"Took you love birds long enough, sorry Saurus but we need Brandon to film some stuff." Matt smiles and Brandon's glare and Luchasaurus just nods. 

"Yeah, sorry, um I'll find you later?" He turns to Brandon whose gaze softens again as he nods. 

"Yeah…" Brandon glances over at Matt staring at them and pushes his face to look away before pecking Luchasaurus on the lips. “I’ll see you later.” He says and smiles back as he drags Matt down the hall with him. 

Luchasaurus stands in the hall watching Brandon as he goes until he disappears around the corner, leaning back against the wall and smiling as he thinks about everything. 

_ Brandon loves me.  _

It’s still so strange but he settles in the peace of knowing and having his feelings returned. His mind is finally quiet. 

“Saurus!” 

He was wondering where his kids went. 

“Marko.” Luchasaurus turns around, already anticipating the fierce hug being able to catch all of Marko’s energy coming towards him. 

“I told you!” Jungle boy pulls Marko back but nods his agreement, maybe this would’ve been less agonizing if he had just listened to Marko. 

“I know, I know, you were right, I should’ve listened to you.” Luchasaurus concedes and ruffles Marko’s hair. 

“Where is he now?” Marko asks, wanting the opportunity to ask the multitude of questions he had stored. 

“He has to go film bits.” Luchasaurus explains watching Marko and Jungle Boy both pout at having missed him. 

“Aaaaaaaw.” Marko’s frown deepens but his smile returns when he sees Orange Cassidy come up behind Luchasaurus. 

"Congrats." Saurus turns at the voice and sees Orange smiling faintly. Luchasaurus sighs but smiles, too. 

“Who told you?” 

“Jungle Boy. And Chuck. I think Matt and Nick are telling people, too.” Luchasaurus turns his gaze to Jungle Boy who merely shrugs explaining that it wasn’t a secret anymore so he can’t get in trouble. Orange shrugs and gives him a limp pat on the shoulder and returning Marko's high five before disappearing down the hall to who-knows-where. 

And it was all too obvious with the way people are patting Luchasaurus and offering their words of congratulations at not being a pining fool any longer as he walks down the hall with Jungle Boy and Marko back to their room. Goddamn Sammy Guevara gives him finger guns with a highly insinuating look and Saurus elects to just keep his head down and get back to end the embarrassment. He thinks about Brandon probably receiving the same treatment, face red, voice a littler higher, maybe covering his face really cute… okay so he probably deserves the embarrassment and the laughter from his boys but none of it stops the light feeling of his heart. 

"You have a boooyfrieeend." Marko smiles as soon as they're back in their room. Luchasaurus sighs  _ again _ but shakes his head fondly. 

"Yeah, I guess so… Wait who took that picture?" Luchasaurus' mind clears for a moment as he remembers, voice slightly stern as he fixes them both with his more authoritative gaze. 

Marko immediately points at Jungle Boy to rat his brother out but Jungle Boy anticipates it and points back simultaneously. 

"What?! Don't lie!" Marko shouts at Jungle Boy who explains Marko was the one who added all the hearts. "Cause  _ you _ told me to!" 

"Alright, alright! I don't care, just stop fighting." Luchasaurus sits down and shakes his head at the triumphant high five wondering if they did that on purpose. 

They all settle and suddenly it's peaceful. The time passing with Marko watching Jungle Boy play a game on his phone from over his shoulder and Luchasaurus smiling fondly at their excited affection. It's just the three of them. 

And Brandon still taking up the space in the back of his mind.  _ Wonder how his filming is going, hopefully it's fine. I hope people aren't giving him too much trouble… Is he thinking about me?  _

"SAURUS!" Marko yells trying to get Luchasaurus' attention. 

"Huh what? Yeah?" He jolts at Marko's loud voice. 

"Brandon is calling." Marko holds out his phone for Luchasaurus to take. 

"Why didn't you answer it?" He asks but takes the phone anyways. 

"Cause I thought you'd wanna talk to your boyfriend." Marko shrugs and Luchasaurus takes it as the end of the conversation as he hits the answer button. 

"Hello?" 

"Oh hi, I was expecting Marko." Brandon admits and Luchasaurus nods. 

"Yeah, he handed it to me, um how's it going?" Luchasaurus curses himself for still sounding so awkward with someone he's already kissed. He turns away from Marko and Jungle Boy not wanting to deal with anymore embarrassment. 

"It was good I just finished, that's why I called. Are you in your room?" 

"Oh yeah, we're here…" 

"Great, I'll see you in like two seconds then." Luchasaurus smiles when Brandon appears, grateful to hang up the phone which he's apparently dreadfully awkward over. He stands and isn't really sure what to do, especially in front of Jungle Boy and Marko but Brandon tugs him into a hug and it's enough for him to not think about Marko's  _ 'Aaaaaw' _ . 

They pull back, arms still wrapped around each other and he can't help feeling a little bit like they're being watched. Very intently. By his boys. 

"Why don't… why don't you two go on ahead?" Luchasaurus suggests. 

"Ha. Ew." Marko snorts which gets him a glare from Saurus. 

"Marko." 

"Leaving!" Marko bolts up before he can get in trouble and tugs Jungle Boy up with him. Jungle Boy chuckles behind his hand and turns back at them when they get to the door. 

"Be  _ safe _ ." He says with a shit eating grin. 

"Jungle Boy." He gets his own glare before they're both darting out the door into the hallway. Brandon's laughter draws his attention back as he notices the amusement he finds in his boys. 

"You're lucky to have them." Brandon smiles and it too easily insights Luchasaurus' own. 

"Sometimes I have to remind myself that." He mutters before holding his breath as Brandon leans forward to kiss his cheek. 

"You love 'em." He laughs and Luchasaurus can't help but agree. 

"Yeah, I do… I love you, too." He can feel how sheepish his smile is but the brightness in Brandon's eyes pulls his focus and he was wrong, this is definitely more beautiful than even the sunset, a view he probably won't ever get tired of seeing. 

"I love you." Brandon says, softly before leaning in and pressing their lips together. 

Luchasaurus wonders how long he could have had this but quickly forgets it. It doesn't matter when he has this now. Has Brandon. 

Brandon pulls away, resting their foreheads together. His eyes are still closed and Luchasaurus stares without guilt or fear or worry. 

"Um do you wanna… come back to the cave? I mean it's not very private and Marko will probably want you to play Smash with him or something but–" 

Brandon nods, grip tightening around his waist as his grin widens. 

"I could think of nothing better, especially if you're gonna keep your shirt off." Brandon teases, laughing at how wide Luchasaurus' eyes get. 

"Hey! Not in front of the kids!" 

"We're not in front of them now."  _ Fuck. _

Luchasaurus tries his best to recover, only lingering in that room for a short while before Brandon's hand is in his and they make their way out together. There's no less playful teasing as people see them together but it's not quite as bad with Brandon by his side, especially when they're headed to his home to be with his family, everyone that he loves. 

Everyone that stole his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is good i dunno man   
> good old family times though

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
